Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (10 - 2 \times 2) \times 10 $
Explanation: $ = 6 + (10 - 4) \times 10 $ $ = 6 + (6) \times 10 $ $ = 6 + 60 $ $ = 66 $